five_nights_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Axel White
Cameron Axel White, a thirty-three old victim of domestic abuse. He's married to Matilda Vale Whitehttp://five-nights-of-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Matilda_Vale_White and is currently hiding out in the pizzeria. He is actually a failed murderer who will never kill anybody. Personality Despite going through abuse, Cameron still tries to be a kind and loving person. However, due to the abuse he went through, has crippling self esteem issues, always talking himself down, and calling himself a loser, a bad husband, etc. He also is on edge almost constantly, and gets even jumpier when around women, or anybody that's female. Despite how nice he tries to be, everybody he meets will believe he's an abuser due to all the rumors about him. Due to his past, if anybody, especially a female, gets way too close to him, he will pull his knife out, and may try to stab the person. Afterwards, he will deeply regret this action. He acts his absolute best around children, again, due to past experiences. History Cameron thought his life finally had spice in it when he met the love of his life, Matilda, during his school years. The two quickly hit it off, then got married as soon as they finished school together. Everything in his life was amazing, until about three years later when Matilda became pregnant. She called Cameron into the bathroom one day, told him the news, then pulled out a knife and stabbed herself in the stomach. Cameron rushed her to the hospital, but was crushed when he heard the news. The baby was lost, and Matilda's uterus was damaged, so she could never have a baby. For the next twelve years, everything went downhill from there. Matilda began to abuse Cameron, verbally and at some points, physically. She insulted him, and would smack him if he tried to show affection to her, but she only did this when they weren't in public. Cameron thought he was the one in the wrong, Matilda was trying to recover, and he was doing a horrible job in comforting her. He was a horrible husband to her. He was also completely unaware of Matilda, when in public, acting uncomfortable around him, acting like she might get hit if she made a wrong move. At home, she started to restrict what he ate, causing him to grow thin. Then, the breaking point came. The day Matilda locked Cameron in the closet. She tied him up, and gagged him, before shoving him into the closet. He knew, he knew he was the worst husband, he knew that he failed Matilda. This 'fact' became more 'true' to him when Matilda let him out of the closet, with all of her close friends in the room with him. She then declared that she locked him in the closet because he was abusing her, and she had enough of it. That night, Cameron grabbed a knife from the kitchen, then ran away, to the nearby pizzeria. Appearance Cameron is rather lanky, with heavy bags under his eyes. His irises are a very dark blue, and he has short, black hair, with bangs that dangle about one centimeter above his eyes. He has horrible pale skin, and wears a plain white t-shirt, with ripped jeans and red sneakers. For some, this appearance can scream 'ABUSER, ABUSER!' Trivia -Cameron never got a chance to go to college, and before losing his job to not showing up, worked as a cashier for a grocery store. -He practically never swears. When insulting himself however.... __FORCETOC__